A random bulborb day
by pikmin in hyrule
Summary: It is indeed a very random day.... Plz R&R!
1. A random bulborb day

A random bulborb day

There are two dwarf red bulborbs. One is called Bob. The other is Fred.

Bob: Hey Fred! I bet ya a poko I can put my marble collection up my nose!

Fred: Bring it!

Bob: puts marble collection up nose

Fred: OMGZOrZ!!!! Now I owe you a poko!

Bob: WoOt!

Fred: Oh noes!

Bob: Fork it over! Mmmmm…..forks…….

Fred: Neva!!!! runs away

Bob: COM BAK HER WIT MAH POKOZ! Runs after Fred

Fred: Lolz I'm so fast I could outrun white pikmin.

Bob: Me gotz yo pepsi.

Fred: NOEZ!!! MAH PEPSI!!!!!

Bob: Me getz 2 drink itz!!!!!!!!!111

Fred: NOHZES!!!!!!!!!!

Bob: Let's play mol-di-toh!

Fred: Ok!

Bob: I summon thumb warrior!

Fred: You have all the strength of a schoolgirl! Go, nose magician, destroy his monsta!!!111 destroys

Bob: Oh noez! I must believe in the butt of the cardz! That's it! I summon pancreas the forbidden one!!!!

Fred: Oh noes! That meanz I lose! NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!11111111111111BOOM

Bob: Lolz

The end


	2. A random bulborb afternoon

A random bulborb afternoon

There are two friends, Bob and Fred. But Fred blew up. So Bob's new friend is Joe.

Bob: Hey Joe! Let's play with building blocks!

Joe: WoOt!

Bob: I built a pony!

Joe: I built a mudkip!

Bob: You like them!

Joe: yup!

Bob: Me too!

Joe: Noes!!! Mudkip iz MINE!

Bob: No, he'z mah-ine!

Joe: Fistycuffs!

Bob: Puh-zow!

Joe: Cha-cho!

Bob: Ko-kick!

Joe: fo-rok!

Bob: Mmmmm…… Forks…

Joe: Mmmmm…………

Bob: Mmmmmm…………

Joe: Mmmmmmmmmmmm…………………………….

Then Bob blew up.

Joe: Lolz

The end


	3. A random bulborb night

A random bulborb night

There was a bulborb named Bob. He was best friends with Fred, but Fred blew up. Then he befriended Joe, But then Bob blew up. So Joe is now friends with Tuba, the purple grubdog.

Joe: How was collage?

Tuba: ME LLAMA BE PIRATE!

Joe: I'm assuming it went bad.

Tuba: Bubbles smell soapy. They taste like soap also.

Joe: Well, at least you're smarter…

Tuba: Peanut man says duckies go woof.

OH NO! NOT HIM AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!

Tuba: Hello, voice thing!

I'm leaving him to you, Joe. Bye!

Joe: Yessssssss, Masssssssterrrrrr………

Tuba: Google smells like feet!

Joe: If you get too out of hand, I'll kill you.

Tuba: I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world…

Joe: Must……Kill…..

Tuba: The Jonas brothers are delicious!

Joe: IM GONNA SHOOT!!!!!

Suddenly, a hole formed under Joe's feet and he fell down it.

Tuba:P

The end

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, I've been getting complaints about this story, so I'd just like to say one thing: I'M AS STUBBORN AS A BULL. I'M NOT DELETING THIS STORY. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it! Bye now!


	4. A random bulborb midnight

A random bulborb midnight

There was a bulborb named Bob. He was best friends with Fred, but Fred blew up. Then he befriended Joe, but then Bob blew up. So Joe became friends with Tuba, the purple grubdog, but then Joe fell down a hole. So, Tuba is now friends with...Um…Uh…An 40 year-old hobo named Phil.

Tuba: Arrr, me be ze French cowboy of the sky!

Phil: Oh yeah? Snorlax, I choose you!

Snorlax: What is love! Baby don't hurt me, don't hurt me, no more…

Tuba!!!!!!!!!!

Phil: BWAHAHAHAHA! You can't compete with my snorlax's songs! I'm going to take over the universe, and nothing will be able to stop me!

Tuba: I won't let you! Super saiyan powers, activate!

Phil: Oh noes!!!!!!!111111111

Tuba: Ka…me…ha…me…ha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Phil: Wait! I haven't seen all the episodes of Hamtaro yet!

Phil gets blasted into the air, flies out of Earth's orbit, lands on Pluto, and marries an alien named George Recalio.

Tuba: Yeah, I won!

Not so fast, kid!

Tuba: Oh noes! The invisible narrator guy whose voice comes from thin air!

That's right, Tuba! Joe failed to get rid of you, but now I'm going to take care of you personally!

Tuba: Oh yeah? Go! Mudkip!

Mudkip: Searching for my man, all across Japan, Ai ai ai ai, little butterfly!

Ack! Noes! Make it stop!

Tuba: Neva!

Then, the narrator blew up.

Tuba:P

Mudkip: Little butterfly!

END

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Due to popularity, I made a bonus chapter:D But this is the very end, so don't expect more chapters! Bye now!


End file.
